The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for mounting ring travelers at a spinning or twisting ring.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention relates specifically to a new and improved apparatus for placing or mounting ring travelers on or at a spinning or twisting ring, comprising a housing structured as a handle and open at least at one end face thereof. A magazine bar is arranged in the housing and serves to receive the ring travelers. An end of the magazine bar adjacent the open end face of the housing is bent-off and tapered. A stop is connected to the magazine bar and can be displaced out of the travel path of the ring travelers. A separator element comprises a separating edge and forwardly displaces the momentarily foremost ring traveler from a supply of ring travelers while overcoming the stop.
An apparatus of such type as known, for example, from German Patent Publication No. 1,510,876 comprises as the separator element a wedge-shaped member which is mounted at a plate spring and which can be manually depressed in the direction towards the magazine bar. The wedge of the wedge-shaped member forwardly displaces the foremost ring traveler from the supply of ring travelers. Thereafter, the forwardly displaced ring traveler slides on the magazine bar, which is held at a downwardly directed inclination, and over the bent-off end thereof onto the spinning or twisting ring at which the apparatus must be supported with its bent-off end prior to this operation. During this operation the ear-shaped ring traveler is suspended with one bracket section or curved portion thereof at the flange of the spinning or twisting ring. The operator is then required, by using his finger, to snap the ring traveler with the other bracket section or curved portion thereof onto the spinning or twisting ring.
In the construction as explained hereinbefore the known apparatus is only suited for placing vertically travelling, ear-shaped ring travelers on flanged rings. Its greatest disadvantage, however, resides in the fact that both hands are required for mounting the ring travelers. During this operation the apparatus must be held by one hand, such as the left hand while the ring traveler has to be pressed using the index finger of the other, in this case the right hand. It can be considered a further disadvantage that the ring traveler which has been separated by downwardly pressing the wedge-shaped member, slides off from the magazine bar and drops down when the apparatus has not yet been correctly placed at the ring.
Further, more or less complicated methods and apparatus for mounting ring travelers at spinning or twisting rings can be assumed to be sufficiently known in the art. From the multifariousness of such methods and apparatus it can be recognized that despite extensive efforts up to the present time there has not been found any satisfactory solution to this problem.